Everything Wrong With OmniSins
This is the first special of OmniSins. In this episode, we list all the things that suck about us. Yes, us. (Us = Ultra, Sci, and Brandon. Any insults or references to users and series are purely for comedy and satire, and do not reflect the views of the OmniSins team. Now, let's have fun. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH OMNISINS IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS SARCASM EXPECTED (Duh) 1: Sci100. 2: Sci100 is credited for the show's creation, but didn’t write any episodes until he wrote Everything Wrong With It Was Them. 3: Everyone credited for the show has numbers in their username. 4: Brandon 10 makes pictures for OmniSins but it’s not used 5: This show has the word "Omni" in it. Did you steal the show from ISM, or do you just really like the idea of the word "Omni" in it? Make. Up. Your. Mind. 6: Show's Page was made in August, First episode came out in November. Go Figure. 7: In the listing order of shows, Ben 10: Omniverse, the latest show is first, then it proceeds to go to the Original Series, followed by Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Why not just do it in order? * shows the “Waiting List” heading. * 8: Bad Heading. 9: Bad Heading #2 10: This show had Seven Fans before Episode 1 came out. We’re glad we have fans, but that’s kinda sad. Go read some other shows before you sign up three months ahead of time, before the first episode even comes out. Like Hean 10. 11: Advertising for a Sci100 and Cartoon44 Show in this Short. 12: We’re only doing Canon Episodes, and some random beach (Paper) says to do a fanon show in the comment section. Sorry but NO. 13: Guy advertises his show in the comments. If he was just any average Joe I’d leave it alone but because its Paper, I have to say something. 14: The fact that there’s 13 sins just based on the Show’s page. Seriously, like do a better job next time. 15: Around a year’s experience distance between when Brandon and Sci joined. Same goes to Sci and Ultra. If you count the distance between when Brandon joined and when Ultra joined, that’s two years. (Yes, this is a sin). 16: 'Brandon is 3 years old. '17: Ultra is young. 18: Sci is in that awkward middle time period of age. 19: We’re not reviewers. We are beaches with no lives. 20: Sin 19 applies even more to Sci because he’s an admin. And Admins SUC-*is nuked* 21: Hate makes us stronger. We’re like Demons from Ghostbusters. 22: ' We waste 30 minutes of our lives watching Ben 10 episodes. '23: We say we waste 30 minutes when actually, episodes are really around 22 minutes with 8 minutes of ads. Yup, you watch 8 minutes of ads for every Ben 10 episode you watch on TV. 24: 'We ripped off this show from CinemaSins, the bigger beaches. '25: We write this show by thinking about what the guy who narrates CinemaSins might say. Or at least Sci does. 26: 'We have three recurring sins all based around the theme song, Man of Action, and DJW. '26: Actually, the Theme Song and DJW are sins. And Man of Action is just throwing his name on there so… screw them. 27: We don’t do episodes in the order they’re aired. We do whatever episodes we feel like doing because again, we’re beaches. 28: Sin Counts don’t have value in real life. That’s why there’s money. 29: 'When not writing Sins, we run S.P.E.C.T.R.E., the League of Shadows, and are secretly members of The Elite. '30: Young Plumbers Product Placement in this short. Both in Sins #21 and #29. 31: Even though we want to full out cuss in your shorts, we don’t. Because of the stupid rules. 32: 'Sci could have changed the rules to allow full on cussing for our shorts if he wanted to in the meeting. But he didn’t. Screw him. '33: Because we’re jerks, we tell everyone who says our Sins are not valid that they’re wrong. And we wear our sins like the ultimate badge of honor because that’s the point, beach. 34: Sci100 has his category on EVERY SINGLE EPISODE, yet he didn’t even write most of them. 35: “ 1: (Five Years Ago...) Back when Ben 10 was good to watch.” Brandon is one of those people who only like the Original Version of Something and that’s it. 36: “ 226: *Khyber and Zed crawl away from the wreckage* Khyber's mouth goo is instantly gone and he is instantly unfrozen. Would've been a better ending if Malware came and unfroze him with his plasma-arm or something. I know this isn't HBTFFISHE but they don't do canon stuff. Someone has to say something.” Even in our normal shorts, we advertise other crap. 37: “ 231: *Credits Play* “ We had 231 Sins for a two-partner. We have no lives. 38: 44 minutes of animated crap has more sins then EWW Batman and Robin, which had 122 sins but was 125 minutes of even worse crap. 39: One of us listens to Batman Music while the other two are his writing slaves. And yes, I’m talking about Sci. 40: Sins are based on things you may or may not notice, like art design. 41: We asked permission to live in the basement of our parents, but after being whipped 100 times, we asked to live in the shoe closet. Even then, we don’t deserve to live in shoe closets. 42: If you tell us to get a life, then you are correct. You see, we sold our souls to Diagon a LONG time ago (or in other words, the day Omniverse first premiered). 43: We’re so famous, Most Famous Troll #1 and Most Famous Troll #2 became fans (not really, they just commented on our pages). 44: Including this sin, Sci has had his name mentioned 13 times. 45: Even some things in this Special aren't true. 46: Spidermonkey ain't got crap on me! 47: “''' 44:' Also, a blue car.” Why was this a sin? Cause Screw you, that’s why. '48:' By the end of this episode, we’ll have more sins for ourselves then CinemaSins would have had for themselves. Not including bonus rounds, and that’s meaning something. '49:' We only had one bonus round in the first eight episodes of the show. '50:' We aren’t in the business of making TV Animated Shows, but we still make fun of them. '51:' OmniSins went inactive until Sci gave Brandon rights to continue it. And then still went inactive AGAIN. '52:' Ultra and Sci suck. '53:' “ '''EVERYTHING WRONG WITH HAVE I GOT A DEAL FOR YOU. IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS'”. Um, ever hear of word count? Or Microsoft Word? Jeez, it’s like we know nothing. 54: “The best part about these is that they have close to triple the sins of the movies that Cinema Sins does.” < -- then CinemaSins has a life, and we don’t. So screw us. 55: “ 2: Sci100 is credited for the show's creation, but didn't write any episodes until he wrote Everything Wrong With It Was Them . “ < -- you remember this? Well Sci stopped doing anything with OmniSins. He's lazy. 56: Holy crap, we have 56 sins! 57: The first episode’s page was created in November 2013. Its July 2014 now. 58: 'I’d like to take the time to say... Rooters Suck. '59: That previous sin is worth an extra sin. 60: *credits play* TOTAL SIN COUNT: 60 SENTENCE: ... BONUS ROUND ADDING SINS FOR EVERY FAN THAT HAS BEEN ANGRY ABOUT OV FOR ANYTHING +1 +2 +4 +8 +16 +32 +64 +128 +256 +512 +2,560 +12,800 +64,000 +320,000 +6,400,000 +128,000,000 +640,000,000 WARNING SYSTEM OVERLOAD SYSTEM CRASHING THE OMNISINS SHORT CAN’T TAKE THIS MANY SI- Ahgalal;lja. TOTAL SIN COUNT: INFINITY ''' '''SENTENCE: “Ahgalal;lja” (Derrick J.Wyatt Sucks – and Sci100 too). Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000